The Rickshank Rickdemption
The Rickshank Rickdemption is the first episode of Season 3 of Rick and Morty and the 22nd episode overall. It premiered on April 1, 2017. It was uploaded as a continuous looping stream on Adultswim as part of an April Fools publicity stunt. Synopsis Rick gets out of prison and his family is forced into tough situations as a result of the events of "The Wedding Squanchers". Plot The episode starts out with Rick and his family sitting in a booth at an old fashioned American diner, Shoney's, talking about Rick's escape from space prison. Rick smells a rat and orders Jerry to fold himself over 14 times. "Jerry" contorts himself into six folds, revealing that this is in fact a simulation based on Rick's memories. A Galactic Federation agent named Cornvelious Daniel sitting in the next booth introduces himself, and reveals that he has been sent to gather information from Rick's mind via a brain-link. The agent makes it clear that Rick's brain will be liquefied at the end of the session, so he might as well revisit his memories one last time. Meanwhile, Morty and his family are back on earth, which is being run by the Galactic Federation. Summer decides to save Rick, and digs up the portal gun buried by Rick in the backyard next to his own alternate-dimension corpse. Morty attempts to dissuade Summer, and brings her to visit his "cronenburg-world" family, which he and Rick C137 abandoned previously. Morty explains that this is proof that Rick does not care for his family. At this point, "cronenburg-world" Jerry smashes the portal gun, preventing Summer and Morty from leaving. Agents from the Council of Ricks show up to investigate the compromised portal gun, immobilizing "cronenburg-world" Jerry, Beth, and Summer. As Summer informs the agents that Rick C137 has been captured, the agents dispatch a Rick Council Swat Team to assassinate Rick C137. Summer and Morty are captured. Morty reveals that he never gave up on Rick, and was just trying to protect his sister from the dangers of life with Rick involved. Back in the brain-link simulation, Rick stops by a McDonalds drive through, and orders nuggets with Szechuan sauce. Rick then shows the agent a memory of how he lost his wife and Beth to an explosion, driving him to invent his first portal gun. The agent collects the code of the portal gun and uploads it to the brain-link server. The agent then attempts to leave the brain-link, but his communications device fails. Rick reveals that the "code" uploaded was a virus giving him control of the entire system, and that the "memory" they visited was an entirely fictional origin story. Rick transfers his consciousness out of the brain-link into the physical body of the agent. At this point, the Rick Council Swat Team shows up and destroys Rick C137's old body. Rick manages to transfer his consciousness from his agent body to that of a Swat Team Rick. Rick C137 (in his new body) then kills the rest of the agents and makes it to the teleportation control room of the Galactic Federation. He teleports the station into the middle of Galactic Federation prison, and sends the Galactic Federation currency plummeting to zero. This sends the galaxy into chaos, resulting in many aliens leaving Earth. The Council of Ricks end up in a standoff with Rick C137, attempting to use Summer as a hostage. Rick and Morty combine efforts to save Summer, and return to Earth. Jerry tells Beth to choose between himself and Rick, leading to the two deciding on divorce. Rick then reveals to Morty that he had himself captured on purpose, in order to take revenge on the Inter-Galactic Federation and Jerry for crossing him. By eliminating Jerry, Rick now takes on the role as undisputed patriarch of the family, and Morty will be forced to continue on adventures with him as Beth and Summer both view Rick as a hero. Rick explains that all he wants out of all his plans is to get Szechuan Chicken Nugget Sauce, which was discontinued by McDonalds years ago. Morty is visibly horrified. In the post-credits scene, Bird Person's corpse is reanimated with bionic parts, and he and Tammy fly off into the distance, presumably to take revenge on Rick. Characters Major Characters * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Beth Smith * Jerry Smith * Summer Smith * Diane Sanchez * Birdperson * Tammy * Cornvelious Daniel * Council of Ricks **Riq IV **Rick Prime **Quantum Rick **Maximums Rickimus **Zeta Alpha Rick **Ricktiminus Sancheziminius Minor Characters * Hammerhead Morty Locations *Smith Residence *Citadel of Ricks *Ass Dimension *Galactic Federation Headquarters Songs * Trivia * The episode ending where Rick explains his motives for being the undisputed patriarch of the family towards Morty plays on the "Pilot" ending, where Rick is seen to be growing crazy, drooling in saliva as he explains his motives, Morty is shown to be horrified and lying on the ground, and the rapid light-blub flashes return. Series continuity * Cultural references * Errors * Transcript View a full transcript of this episode here. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Article stubs